A Very Sparkly Christmas
by Ablivion
Summary: It's Christmas time, and Dean Ambrose just can't help but test the Christmas cheer and good will of his nemesis Seth Rollins with a little holiday prank. What does the Lunatic Fringe have up his sleeve, and how will Rollins respond? How does Seth's briefcase figure into all of this? Find out in this Christmas one-shot. Happy Holidays!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone, I'm back for a bit now that finals are finally over and school has momentarily released me from its evil clutches! So naturally, with my new found free time, small as it may be, I've rounded up our favorite trio for a few weeks of fun, pranks, and trouble.**

**Below is my first attempt at a Christmas story, so I hope I did well. Let me know what you all think :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Well that's a...new look for the Money in the Bank briefcase," Ambrose heard King say through the small monitor backstage. Dean chuckled to himself, wondering if Seth's face could get any redder as the camera zoomed in on Rollins making his way down the ramp.

Walking stiffly to the ring, Dean watched as Seth entered the squared-circle and went straight to a tech, motioning for a microphone.

Once retrieved, Seth stood stone still in the middle of the ring, the only sound his rapid, angry breathing. If this were a cartoon, Dean was sure that plums of steam would be billowing out from Seth's ears.

Taking a few calming breaths, Seth finally collected himself enough to speak. "Well as you can all see, my missing briefcase has been returned," Rollins said in a measured voice.

Taking a deep breath as his statement was met with resounding laughter, Rollins raised the mic to his mouth once more. "Ambrose," Seth said in what Dean knew was his, "I'm going to kill you when I get my hands on you" voice.

"Ambrose, I know this was you," Seth said, his voice raising in volume, "and when I find you–and I _will_ find you–I'm going to beat you within an inch of your life!" Seth finished, his anger erupting, and his face turning from red to scarlet. Dean watched happily as J&J Security, Seth's two personal "body guards," tried to calm their boss down, but to no avail.

"Oh I get it. You think this is funny huh? You think stealing my briefcase and messing with it like this is just freakin' hilarious don't you?" Seth asked as he held up his pink, fully bedazzled Money in the Bank briefcase. Dean had to admit, it looked even better under the lights of the arena than it had when he'd put the finishing touches on it last night in his hotel room. He especially liked the bedazzled Christmas trees and candy canes he'd added for a more festive touch.

Still getting no reply, Seth pushed past his security and climbed out of the ring. "Fine Dean, if you don't want to come in here and take your beating like a man, I'll come find you in the back."

Dean took the mic the stagehand offered him and made his way through the curtain to the sound of his entrance music, a genuine smile of pleasure lighting up his face as he positioned himself at the top of the ramp. His smile grew even wider as he watched Seth hesitate, then stop in his tracks at the bottom of the ramp, his "security" pressing in on both sides of him to "protect" WWE's precious "golden boy."

"Hey Seth, you found my gift," Dean said enthusiastically. "Man you have no idea how long that took to decorate."

"How dare you!" Seth shouted.

"Easy, easy, stop whining man. I mean, I messed with Roman's vest last week, and he took it like a man. He didn't come out here pissing and moaning about the Santa patch I had the seamstress sew onto it, did he?" Dean asked calmly, trying to hold back his amusement as his words only fanned Rollins' rage.

"Who cares about some stupid vest?! This is the most valuable thing in all of WWE, and you've ruined it!" Seth exclaimed as he held out his glittering briefcase.

"I'd like to think I've enhanced it," Dean countered. "After all, I did cover up the dents and peeling paint it had from all the times you've hit me in the head with it."

"And you deserved every one of them too," Seth answered indignantly.

"Well, let's agree to disagree on that one," Dean replied pleasantly. "Oh, and I almost forgot," he said, giving his forehead a small smack, "I left a little present in there for you. It is Christmas after all. Open it up."

Seth stared wearily at Dean, then down at the sparkling briefcase in his hand, suddenly holding it as if it contained a bomb that could detonate at any second. Dean watched as Seth looked on either side of him. _Predictable_, he thought to himself as Rollins passed the case to Joey Mercury, telling the bald man to open it. After some back and forth between Mercury and Noble, it was finally settled that they'd open it at the same time. Little did they know that as they did so, they'd be covered in red and green silly string.

Laughing, Dean shouted a quick "Merry Christmas" before returning backstage for part two of his plan, leaving behind a seething Rollins and a stunned, silly-stringed security duo.

* * *

><p><strong>Will Dean get away with his prank, or does Seth have a plan of retaliation? Find out in the 2nd and final chapter ;)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, I wasn't sure if I wanted Chapter one to be the end of the story, or if I wanted to include this section. For some reason, the story wanted to go from light and fun to a bit more somber. Since I'm very curious, please let me know what you think of this addition to the story. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Dean stood off to the side, out of sight, as Mercury and Noble were finally dismissed from the locker room after getting read the riot act by Seth for letting the case get stolen in the first place. A part of Dean, albeit a small part, had wanted to apologize to them for the hell they were catching–it wasn't their fault after all, that they were so inept at being security guards–but then he remembered all the times they'd interfered to give Seth the upper-hand in matches, and suddenly, he didn't feel so bad for them anymore.

Quietly approaching the door, Dean peeked in through the crack. It took a few minutes, but Rollins finally grabbed his bag to dig out his ring gear for his match against Ambrose later that night. Dean felt a small smile creep onto his face when he saw Seth suddenly freeze. He watched as his best friend looked around, careful to hide behind the door frame when Rollins looked his way.

Seeing no one, Seth sat next to his bag, bringing the wrapped package with him. Setting it gingerly in his lap, he looked around once more before lifting the present up and giving every inch of it a close examination. Dean could almost see the wheels in Seth's mind turning. He knew his friend...former friend, was not easily stumped, but this turn of events, Dean knew, left Seth clueless. He knew that the Architect had no idea what to make of the present that simply said "From your friendly local Lunatic Fringe."

Dean waited patiently for Rollins to open the gift. Ambrose had just gotten the hang of gift giving a few years ago, and found that it brought along with it, a strange type of what he could only describe as happiness. However, he felt his excitement turn to dismay as Rollins' curiosity wasn't as strong as Ambrose had anticipated. Instead of opening the gift, Rollins simply placed it gently back into his bag. Dean wracked his brain, trying to decide what to do now. He only really saw one option.

Shouldering the door open, Dean cleared his throat, suppressing a smile at the startled look on Seth's face. "It's not a bomb, I promise," Dean said quietly.

"No? Then it's probably something equally as destructive...or embarrassing," Seth replied, his face instantly reddening once more as he glanced over at his festive briefcase.

"No, I've had my fun. That's my _real_ Christmas gift to you," Dean said quietly, nodding his head towards Seth's bag.

"Why would you give me a gift?" Seth asked cautiously.

"Why not? Who else do I have to buy for? Unlike Roman, I don't exactly have family coming out of the wood-works, you know that. You two are, or were anyway, my family for Christmas," Dean finished, trying his best to hide any emotion by feigning his famous nonchalant attitude. He could tell that Seth was still weary and not totally convinced by his explanation, but he didn't care, it was the truth.

"Look, open it, don't open it, I don't care, just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas for real this time, so, Merry Christmas," Dean said as he turned to head out the door.

"Wait. You're serious aren't you?" Rollins asked quietly.

Turning around, Dean looked Seth straight in the eyes as he replied, "I had my fun with both you and Roman, but I also got you each a real gift too. Roman's didn't explode when he opened his, and yours won't either."

Dean turned to head towards the door once more before the sound a zipper unzipping and paper ripping halted his retreat. Turning around, Dean watched as Rollins ripped open the gift that Dean had spent so much time painstakingly wrapping. After all, it wasn't until he was a member of The Shield that he'd learned how to wrap; he'd never had a reason to learn until he met his brothers...

"It's a picture of me on the ladder when I won the briefcase at Money in the Bank," Seth said, clearly confused. "Why would you give me this?"

"I didn't buy you a card for no reason..." Dean said as he rolled his eyes in exasperation.

Finding the card that accompanied the gift, Seth opened it and read:

_ Seth,_

_ Now that you're on your own without the Authority, a lot of people are going to be questioning your talent. When they do, think about this moment. You are the future. Don't forget that._

_ Dean_

Dean watched Seth's eyes read the message over and over again, clearly trying to detect any sarcasm or bitterness. Coming up with nothing, he finally looked up and met Dean's eye. "I don't get it," Seth said quietly.

"I really don't get why people assumed you were the smart one in the group," Dean said with a chuckle. "The explanation is right there in black and white."

"I know but it's...nice." Rollins finished awkwardly, giving the card a wave for emphasis.

Sighing, Dean realized that he wasn't going to get away without more of an explanation. "Look, I know you stabbed Roman and I in the back to get that stupid briefcase, but what's done is done. Am I going to make your life hell for doing that? Of course," Dean said, pausing for Seth's usual eye roll before pressing on, "however, that doesn't take away from the fact that you deserve that briefcase, and that top spot, and only Roman or myself get to knock you off the pedestal, got it?"

"Dean, I–" Seth began before he was cut off by a wave of Dean's hand.

"Save it Rollins. Like I said, Merry Christmas."

"Yeah, you too," Rollins replied quietly to Dean's retreating form.

* * *

><p>Seth and Dean locked up once more in the ring. "This doesn't change anything Ambrose," Rollins said with his new found cocky attitude. Dean had seen a glimpse of the old Seth in the locker room, but he'd been buried once more by corporate Seth.<p>

Dean pushed Seth against the ropes to break the hold. "I wouldn't have it any other way Rollins," he replied, all smiles. And it was the truth. He wanted his friend to succeed because if he did, it would make Rollins turning his back on The Shield amount to something, be it a title run or otherwise. And if Dean had only one wish for Christmas, he just wanted his brother's betrayal to amount to something...

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As always, thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers, you all are the only reason why I have even an ounce of confidence to put these crazy stories of mine up. I hope you all have a safe and happy holiday, and keep an eye out for a New Years adventure that The Shield won't soon forget!**

**P.S. Because of school, I missed the imaginary posting window for Halloween and Thanksgiving, but if enough people are interested, I can still put my two Shield stories up. Let me know :)**


End file.
